


Kedar, Gandhari

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [12]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Gandhari knows at the dusk of her life that she has never swerved from the path of Dharma.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kedar, Gandhari

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



> Kedar is a very graceful raga sung at nightfall. Named in honour of Lord Shiva, the raga is characterised by a lot of complex turns, which are brilliantly melodious but difficult to express in words.

The repeated peace efforts have failed, and war seems the only way forward.

The Kuru matriarch sighs in despair, allowing her mind to meander back to the old days.

Her husband, blind in more ways than one, had intervened every damn time she had attempted to scold or slap the kids for their misbehaviour.

He had admonished her for her ‘heartlessness’ when she had urged him to disown her eldest son.

The consequences are now here for all to see.

But even if the future children of Bharatavarsha unfairly criticise her for the downfall of the Kuru clan, Gandhari knows at the dusk of her life that she has never swerved from the path of Dharma.

Even if that path is sharper than a razor’s edge and can inflict a thousand cuts on whoever dares to walk on it.


End file.
